Original soundtracks
This article lists the soundtracks attributed to the Death Note franchise. Film soundtracks ''Sound of Death Note'' Sound of Death Note is a soundtrack featuring music from the first Death Note film composed and arranged by Kenji Kawai. It was released on 17 June 2006 by VAP and is priced at ¥2500. It is also available if you have the Death Note DVD in the original Japanese version. Track listing #"A Heart attack" #" A Love Sickness #"A Dispute" #"Confused" #"Realize the Limitations" #"Disturbance" #"…In the Heart" #"Astonishment" #"A Reality" #"Logic" #"A Challenge" #"Make a Noise in The World" #"A Shadow" #"The Test" #"Give the Right Answer" #"Reasoning Powers" #"Carry Out a Plan" #"Memo Paper" #"Be Cute" #"Impatience" #"An Image" #"Suspicion" #"Misunderstand" #"According to Plan" #"A Sacrifice" #"An Observer" #"Go Into Battle" #"Believe in Yourself" Sound of Death Note the Last name is a soundtrack featuring music from the second Death Note film, Death Note the Last name, composed and arranged by Kenji Kawai. It was released on 2 November 2006 by VAP and is priced at ¥2500. Track listing #"yellow eyes" #"sympathy" #"draw near" #"a temptation" #"eveningspot" #"sakura terebi matsuri ondo" #"videotape message" #"burn with anger" #"stranger" #"a light shining in the darkness" #"warning" #"dear" #"imprisonment" #"weak point" #"make a program" #"parental love" #"tickle a person's vanity" #"trick" #"desire for revenge" #"investigate" #"narcissism" #"set a trap" #"be caught in a trap" #"advent" #"feint" #"an innocent virgin" #"decoy" #"fear" #"loser" #"game over" #"sad man" #"the dignity of man" #"pure love" #"the last name" Anime soundtracks ''Death Note Original Soundtrack'' The Death Note Original Soundtrack for the anime adaptation was first released in Japan on December 21, 2006 and was published by VAP. It contains music from the series, composed by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi, with the first opening and ending themes sung by the Japanese band Nightmare in the TV size format. Track listing #"Death Note" #"Incident(事件 Jiken)" #"Light's Theme(ライトのテーマ Raito no Tēma)" #"L's Theme"|Lのテーマ|Eru no Tēma}} #"Tension(緊張 Kinchō)" #"Horror(戦慄Senritsu" #"Solitude (孤独 Kodoku)" #"Resonance(共鳴 Kyōmei" #"Anticipation(期待 Kitai)" #"The Kira Special Investigation Unit(特捜キラ班 Tokusō Kira Han)" #"L's Theme B"|LのテーマB|Eru no Tēma Bī)" #"Hesitation"|逡巡|Shunjun)" #"Pursuit"|追跡|Tsuiseki)" #"L's Companions"|Lの仲間|Eru no Nakama)" #"Special Investigation"|特捜|Tokusō)" #"Shinigami World"|死神界|Shinigamikai)" #"Boredom"|退屈|Taikutsu)" #"Rem"|レム|Remu)" #"Death Note Theme" #"Kyrie" #"Domine Kira" #"Teleology of Death" #"Low of Solipsism" #"Requiem" #"Imminence" #"Dirge" #"Light Lights Up Light" #"Alert" #"the World (TV Size)" #"Alumina (TV Size)(アルミナ～TVサイズ～ Arumina ~Terebi Saizu~)" ''Death Note Original Soundtrack II'' The Death Note Original Soundtrack II for the anime adaptation was first released in Japan on March 21, 2007 and was published by VAP. It contains music from the series, composed by Hideki Taniuchi and Yoshihisa Hirano. It also features the new opening and closing themes by Maximum the Hormone in the TV size format. Note that, while track 19 has the same title as track 14 on the first OST, they are in fact two different songs. Strangely, track 5 is identical to the first OST's track 28, although they have different titles. Track listing #"Kyrie II" #"Semblance of Dualism" #"Low of Solipsism II" #"Death Note Theme (instrumental)" #"Tactics of the Absolute" #"Kira for orchestra" #"Air" #"Light Lights up Light for piano" #"Black Light"|黒いライト|Kuroi Raito #"L's Wall"|Lの壁|Eru no Kabe #"Throb"|鼓動|Kodō #"Anxiety"|不安|Fuan #"Anxious Feelings"|緊張感|Kinchō Kan #"Higuchi"|火口|Higuchi #"Horror B"|戦慄B|Senritsu B #"The Yotsuba Murder Conference Room"|ヨツバ殺しの会議室|Yotsuba Koroshi no Kaigishitsu #"Hatred"|怒り|Ikari #"Shinigami World B"|死神界B|Shinigamikai B #"L's Companions"|Lの仲間|Eru no Nakama #"Misa's Theme A"|ミサのテーマA|Misa no Tēma A #"Misa's Theme B"|ミサのテーマB|Misa no Tēma B #"Intro"|イントロ|Intoro #"Sakura TV"|サクラTV|Sakura TV #"Reasoning"|推理|Suiri #"Suspicious"|怪しげ|Ayashige #"The Yotsuba Group"|ヨツバグループ|Yotsuba Gurūpu #"Secret"|秘密|Himitsu #"The Clock Hand's Ring"|時計の針の音|Tokei no Hari no Oto #"What's up, people?! (TV Size)" #"Zetsubō Billy (TV Size)"|絶望ビリー～TVサイズ～|Zetsubō Birii ~Terebi Saizu~|lit."Despair Billy" ~TV Size~" ''Death Note Original Soundtrack III'' Death Note Original Soundtrack III, released on June 27, 2007 (Japan), is the third soundtrack album for the anime series Death Note. The music was created by composer and musician Hideki Taniuchi and composer Yoshihisa Hirano. The tracks 1-21 were composed and arranged by Hideki Taniuchi, while the tracks 22-28 were composed and arranged by Yoshihisa Hirano. The album features one track sung by Aya Hirano, performing as her character Misa Amane from the series. Also appearing on this soundtrack is the ending theme Coda～Death Note, which can be heard at the end of the final episode of the anime as the credits are shown. Track listing #"Death Image" #"L" #"L's Past(Lの過去 L no Kako)" #"Near's Theme(ニアのテーマ Nia no Tēma" #"Mello(メロ Mero)" #"Mello 2(メロ2 Mero 2)" #"Action" #"L's Ideology"|Lの思想|L no Shisō #"Mello's Theme"|メロのテーマ|Mero no Tēma #"Confrontation"|対峙|Taiji #"Near"|ニア|Nia #"Misa"|ミサ|Misa #"Misa's Video"|ミサのビデオ|Misa no Bideo #"Misa's Loneliness"|ミサの孤独|Misa no Kodoku #"Light's Return"|戻ったライト|Modotta Raito #"Suspicion"|疑心|Gishin #"Tactics"|細工|Saiku #"Near 2"|ニア2|Nia 2}} #"Light's Performance"|ライトの演技|Raito no Engi}} #"Misa's Feelings"|ミサの気持ち|Misa no Kimochi}} #"The Death of a Father"|父の死|Chichi no Shi}} #"Misa's Song" (Orchestra Version) (Misa no Uta (orchestra version)) #"Mikami Concertino" #"Trifling Stuff" #"Toward the Climax" #"Misa's Song (Piano Solo)" (Misa no Uta (piano solo)) #"Misa's Song(Misa no Uta)" #"Coda～Death Note" Tributes ''Death Note Tribute'' Death Note Tribute is a tribute album dedicated to the live action movie for the Death Note (film). Published by BMG Japan on June 21, 2006 (Japan), it contains 15 tracks performed by various artists, such as Shikao Suga (feat. Amazons), M-Flo, Buck-Tick and Aya Matsuura. The soundtrack came with a cosplay Death Note notebook. Track listing #"Secret Society"|秘密結社|Himitsu Kessha}} by Shikao Suga feat. Amazons #"37.0C°" by Hitomi Yaida #"Hands" by M-Flo #"Real Days" by MCU #"Straight to Hell" by Char #"Diabolo -Lucifer-" by Buck-Tick #"Avant Garde"|アヴァンギャルド|Avangyarudo}} by Coil feat. Kyōko (杏子) #"Navigator of Darkness"|暗闇のナビゲイラ|Kurayami no Nabigeira}} by Kreva #"Vendetta Code" by Aggressive Dogs / Death Note Allstars "D-Crew" #"Pursuit" by Aggressive Dogs / Death Note Allstars "N-Crew" #"Garden" by Kirito #"L↔R" by Dēmon Kogure Kakka #"We are five samurai"|我ら五人の侍なり ～We are five samurai～|Warera Gonin no Samurai Nari ~We are five samurai~}} by PE'Z #"Good Night"|オヤスミナサイ|Oyasuminasai}} #"My Wonderful Method"|私のすごい方法|Watashi no Sugoi Hōhō}} ''The Songs for Death Note the movie～the Last name Tribute～'' The Songs for Death Note the movie～the Last name Tribute is a tribute album dedicated to the live action movie for the second Death Note (film). Published by Sony Music Distribution (Japan) Inc. on December 20, 2006 (Japan), it contains 14 tracks performed by various artist, such as Orange Range, abingdon boys school, High and Mighty Color, Doping Panda and Galneryus. Track listing #"Hakai (Deathtroy)" #"Light Your Fire" #"Chest"|チェスト|Chesuto #"Current Void This Word"|～流れ・空虚・THIS WORD～|~Nagare・Kūkyo・THIS WORD~}} #"Fre@K $HoW" #"energy" #"Miracle" #"Ninja Night School" #"My Soul" #"Zinnia"|ジニア|Jinia} #"Drive" #"Strange Days" #"Serenade (D.N.mix)" #"The Distorted World 'Lead to Spin off L'" by Daita References ru:Тетрадь Смерти (саундтреки) uk:Death Note. Офіційні саундтреки Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Death Note Category:2006 soundtracks Category:2007 soundtracks